Lucy in DWMA
by Alice Deathnote 777
Summary: Fairy Tail put Lucy into a mental hospital for yelling and screaming through celebrations and fro saying she has seen blood everywhere. Until two teens took Lucy to D.W.M.A.(Death Weapon and Mister Academy) Will Lucy be accepted there or will she just be left alone again? And why does Team Natsu want her back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this my first fanfic so please enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater)

* * *

Ch. 1

Lucy's P.O.V

Once I woke up room was all white, no picture and no nothing. I was waiting to hear Natsu's voice, but didn't hear a sound. Thats until I remembered what happened a few months ago.

(flashback) Lucy's P.O.V

I walked into the guild to see everything was as normal as it can be. The usual Natsu and Gray bickering while throwing insults at each other, then causing a brawl containing most of the guild members, but around the end when they were about to finish I saw Natsu about to announce something, that is until I screamed crying out that I saw blood everywhere. Everyone looked at me as I looked like I was crazy. I just gave them a confused face and asked "What happened". Then people from a mental hospital came into the guild trying to take me out while I struggled to get out. I kept screaming for them to help me, but to no anvil, they just watched with disgusted faces as I was taken away. As then I looked at Master to see he has taken my guild mark off and told me it was for a good cost. That is until I blacked out. Then it became three months later of me staying put in this Hell hole.

(end of flashback) Still Lucy's P.O.V

It was a wednesday, meaning I would get food. They have forgotten of my meal a couple of time (not) and I was starving. I was waiting for my food for more than three hours now, "I guessed they have forgotten this time too". I mumbled as my stomach grumbled.(Ha it rhymes) That is until my door was busted down by a short blond wearing a school girls outfit and holding a scythe in her right hand. She ran at me grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the hospital.(more like a prison)

End for now

I don't even know what to write next. Yeah I know it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

I know my last chapter was short, but I don't know about this. I actually plan them out first. I put them in freaking tiny book, so don't blame me if this chapter is short as well.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater)

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

As Lucy and the other girl left, Guards contacted Fairy Tail informing them the information on her.

**(At Fairy Tail)**

**(Makarove's P.O.V)**

I was just contacted by the mental hospital guards telling me that my child (not so much anymore) Lucy has escaped and that there were damages I had to pay for. "God Dammit, when will those brats learn not to destroy everything they have touched" I whispered to my self. I got out of my office, watching as Natsu and Gray started another brawl. As I got up on the railings of the second floor to yell at them to shut up, Laxus has beat me to it. "Shut It" yelled Laxus. I thanked him and started to talk."Well as I was just informed, Lucy Heartfilia has just escaped, Apparently a young girl wielding a scythe barged in destroying the front, had broken Lucy out." " Good now she's out of the way" Natsu yelled in satisfaction. "No Natsu it's more likely she'll come after us" Lissana said." She can't do a thing she is to weak, she hides behind her spirts, so more likely she can't disturb us" Gray said. I was about to speak, surprisingly someone else did.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Shut up, you don't know what your talking about, Lucy is strong, she beat a member from Oracion Seis and Grimore Heart, she also beat Vidaldus (Tower of Heaven) member of Trinity Raven that belongs in a assassin guild called Death's Head Caucus. She may not be on the same level as you, team Natsu but she is strong in her own way. Also what if you were the being called weak. Not even you people like being called that. It was already sad watching her leave. I'm glad she escaped. I've seen that hospital, I was actually the only person to visit or talk to her while she was there. None of you went to visit. That place had nothing in there, all quiet and blank walls. Well you can't do anything now. You don't know where she is." surprisingly Freed said as he sat down to read. As the rest of Fairy Tail stand there thinking about what Freed said. Makarove went back into his office.

**(With Lucy)**

"Hey, I got a question, what are your guys' names" Lucy asked. "I'm Maka and that's Soul, I'm a Miester and he's a Weapon" Maka introduced. " Then where we going" Lucy asked curiously. "Were going to D.W.M.A in Death City, Lord Death wants to Talk to you" Maka said. surprisingly that name sounds familier. " Hey, Maka can you explain Lord Death to her she looks confused" Soul said looking at Lucy. "Oh no, it's just that name sounds familier" " Really, I can explain what he looks like for you if you would like." Maka said. "No it's Ok" Lucy said smiling.

**(time skip: D.W.M.A near Lord Deaths office) (Lucy P.O.V) **to lazy to continue conversation

"Were here, Lord Death" Maka said calmly as we walk closer to his office. I could here a lot of yelling about surpassing the gods in there. As we enter, a boy with blue hair flies against the room towards me, out of instinct I duck, causing him to crash on to the wall.

* * *

Well end for now by. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 ;) "Huh" Lucy said looking at a blue haired boy. "Oh, Lucy you're here now, well nice to see you again." Lord Death said. "What, um who are you, you look kinda well kinda creepy" Lucy said looking at him, then around the room. Soul then spoke up. " That's Lord Death Lucy, he owns this place". "Oh not just that I used to take care of Lucy when Lucy's parents we're gone, speaking of parents, Lucy how are your parents doing."Lucy down casted her eyes to her feet and said in a sad tone " well, my parents are dead, mom died when I was younger, and dad died while I was sleeping for 7 years. " What do you mean you were sleeping for, actually I think I can sleep longer than that, no I can sleep longer than the gods can, I will sur. Oww, what was that for." Black stars said. "Black Star can't you see she's upset" Maka says half yelling. "Actually it's fine, and by the way I was sleeping for seven years cause a dragon roar came at us and the first master of the guild I was in saved us by putting a spell called Fairy Sphere on us." " Ok, anyways got important business to talk about with you so he you go, well... ( At Sabertooth) Normal POV "Hey did you hear, apperenly Lucy Heartfillia was put in a mental hospital" " what " " well they said that she went crazy, also she was kicked out of her guild" " well that's not surprising, she is weak after all" " well anyways, blah, blah, blah." Rogue then got up and started to walk towards the front of the guild" hey Rogue were yo goin". Said Sting " Outside " Rogue said unemotionally ( of course) "k" As Rogue was walking, he over heard people talking and started to listen. " Hey Freed" " Yes, Laxus-sama". " What was that all ahoy back at the guild, do you like the celestrial Mage or something" Laxus said amused as he watched Freed blush. " What, Laxuswere did you get that idea from." Freed said a little uncertain. " oh yes, I bet Freed just wants to get in to her pants, oops mean skirt." Bixlows says laughing a little then sticking his toque out." Um" Freed said blushing more ( Is blushing more possible) So you do want to do that with her." Evergreen says, slightly amused. " um, I didn't say I like her." "And you didn't say you didn't like her or instead of like love" Evergreen says now smirking." You know what, I'm tired of your teasing, I'm leaving." Freed says walking away. With Rogue "Hey Rogue" " hm" Rogue said turning around to be faced to face ( more like face to mask he) with Rufus. "yes" "you like her don't you, I mean Lucy Heartfilia, well I like her too." Rufus Sid wilting for Rogue's answer. " well yes" Rogue said it unsure. All I wanted to say is." Sorry end of chapter ;) 


	4. Notice

I'm sorry to have not updated in along time. I will update soon just not this week. I was suppose to be grounded until september, but my mom sugested that it was to long so she changed it to the end of school.

Maybe next week I can update.

I Really appreciate your reviews.


	5. Chapter coming soon

Hello it's Alice. Sorry for no more chapters. I was quite frustrated with my two best friends asking me two only choose one of them and I was caught up with reading fanfic's. Though I will update if i fined the continues for the story that I wrote down.

Bye, Love you readers for reading.


	6. Chapter 4

Hello, I know it's been long since i updated a story, all i have to say is I am terribly sorry and that the last chapter was created on my IPad 1, that is why it is a one paragraph story. Well please enjoy this next chapter. I didn't get to write this chapter down so if my imagination sucks do please Justin Law was never consumed by insanity And is still in D.W.M.A.

(I don't own- Fairy Tail and Soul Eater)

Chapter-4

(With Lucy) (Lucy P.O.V)

Lord Death and I are just finishing our conversation, until Black Star butted in saying he'll have me join in on their group. Though it was amusing when Soul came in saying "Yeah right, She's better off with Me and Maka". I smiled at Black Star and Soul while they argued with each other, but it was soon over when Maka smacked soul and Black Star on the head with a book? "Hey Maka, where did you get that book" I said questioningly. "Yeah Maka, where did you get the book anyways" Soul and Black Star Said in unison. Even after Maka smacked them they still went back to fighting. I started to question Lord Death, " Lord Death, do I really have to choose witch team i will be in or can i be partnered with someone else" "You may choose if you want, but remember you'll be with the person as long it's either a weapon or miester" "Ok than, but will you pick my partner" "If you want, so what will it be" "What will be what" "Will you be partnered with a weapon or miester" " Oh Oh Yeah, i'll pick weapon than" "Alright, I'll tell you before school starts so expect you to be here early " "Yes Sir" I said while saluting.

(Time sk

(lucy P.O.V)

"So what's my schedule" "What, oh yeah Lord Death didn't tell you, your school schedule is the same as Soul so just fallow him" "Ok" "Oh yeah how do you earn money here" "Why" "I need a place to stay" " Stay with us" Soul suggested. "what ,I can't do that i'll burden you guys" "No you'll not" "Ok If it's ok, Thank You" "Welcome"

(Time Skip) (Soul and Maka house)

"So this is the house" " This a lovely house" "thank you" "There's a extra room, Soul show her" "Why Me Can't you do it" "I'll be cooking" "fine" "Thank you" They finished their little conversation and Soul started to walk towards a room. "Are you coming" "yeah I'll come, just wait" "Maka" "Yes" "May I cook" "Do you really want to" "Yeah" "Alright Then" "Thank You" I said hugging her. "Your welcome" Even if i can't see her face she's smiling. I took off from her and started to walk to my "new" room. "Finally you came" "wow it's like you knew I was going to be here" "No it's just Blair the cat also sleeps here" " Oh i'm taking her room" " no, she's a freeloader" "ok, thank you" After showing me the room. I went back to the Kitchen where Maka was and started to cook. We ate all together, then went to bed after taking showers.

(Next day) (With Lord Death)

I walked right into Lord Death's room and saw him talking to another guy around the same age as me. He had blonde hair and blue lifeless eyes. "Lord Death" I said uncertain. "oh Lucy come in this is your friend and weapon, Justin Law." " Hello" I said nervously. "Hi" He held out his and for me to shake and I complied. "I never been partnered yet" he said smiling. "I was actually partnered once" "really, what had happened" "Well they thought I was going insane and left me" "you said "they" who is "they"" " It was my previous family" "mm" "any ways" Lord Death said. "Lucy are you staying anywhere right now" "no, not really" " alright then you'll be with Justin then" "ok" "Justin" "I'm fine with it I have a spare bedroom" I nodded at this and Lord Death told ud to leave. So we did. Justin and I walked out and went straight to soul and Maka's house. "Your stuff is here" "yeah Soul Wanted me to sleep at his and Maka's house" " you had slept on your on right not with Maka or evn Soul" "no, i'd never do that, but I did cook for them" "aww (he's surprised she cooks), i want to try your cooking" " I'd gladly cook fro you anytime" "Thank you" "Welcome" We packed all my stuff and went straight to his house.

I'll leave the story here. good Bye


	7. Chapter 5 (Preview)

hello I'm back not with a story, but a preveiw. so enjoy.

(disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater)

* * *

( With Lucy and Justin ) (Justin P.O.V )

Lucy and I we're on our way to my house, and I couldn't stop glancing at her. Her face was very cute and her body, what guy would not want to have that. Lucy was perfect , she was everything a guy would want, right. I don't know I just have this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach while we walk to my house. Oh yeah, abut that we're here.

"Lucy this is my house" It was a one story house, with a two bedrooms and one bath (im sorry i dont know his house). Now I remember to tell here about the one bath.

"Lucy' I said as I opened the door for her to come in. "Yes" she replied putting her stuff next to the door. "we'll be sharing one bath room is that ok with you" she replied back with just a "mmhhmm'. Once she finally put all here stuff inside, that wasn't much though, I started to show her to her room. "here is your room" I quickly said opening her door, it was just across from my room. She put all her stuff in and started to rearrange the room. While that was happening I went into the kitchen to get food ready. I don't know if she's allergic to anything, so I think I'll ask. I went to her room, but when I opened the door she wasn't there. Maybe she's in the bathroom, just to make sure I went to check.

I got to the bathroom, and started to open the door, once I did I found my self staring at...

* * *

sorry that it for now, I would've written more if it weren't for me to prepare the birthday party for my cousin who turning 8. So goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi it's Alex, I might not continue some stories, and I was gone because of forgetting the password. I might actually update one story, I will be rewriting the other two I had made. Thanks to all that wanted me to continue. I will make more stories in the future, and maybe I'll make a new account and remake all the stories on here to make them better. Thanks fro the support.


	9. UPDATE

Hello it's Alice, I've been thinking. This story needs a fresh start (refrence to a new story I made called "Fresh Start", you should read it.). I'm going to rewrite this whole story, upgrade it, try to make it better. I was ten when I made this stroy and all my other stories. I see mistakes and I want to fix them by making them brand new. Later on in the future, might take a while, but I promise I will rewrite the stories i've made and I will make them better.


End file.
